CrystalRain
by Alumina
Summary: Clair accidentally mistakes Eusine for a trespasser and ends up having to take him to the clinic. None-pairing. Friendship-ish.


**This isn't really a pairing oneshot. I'm doing this more for fun to see if this could work as a pairing. Even after writing this a while ago I'm still not sure. I'm hoping Gen 8 will help with a possible pairing.**

 **I'm assuming a possible shipping name would be CrystalRain.**

 **The name for this comes from how Eusine's Japanese name, Minaki, is spelled (meaning Crystal). The rain part comes from how in Chinese mythology dragons are thought to bring rain (which is probably what Dragonair's ability to control the weather was inspired from).**

 **The original name was going to be SpringRain because I thought "aki" means spring, but it means autumn. Oh, well (and the "aki" in Minaki can also mean "crystal", anyway.)**

* * *

Clair finished her paperwork. She leaned back in her chair and stretched. She looked at the clock on her desk. Past midnight. She got up.

Her Dragonite slept in the middle of the floor, snoring. It stirred and lifted its head, blinking.

"I'll get some Pokeblock for you before I go to bed," Clair said, putting the chair back.

Dragonite got up and stood by the window, staring. Clair joined it. Something the size of a grown human moved in the direction of the Dragon's Den.

 _A trespasser?_

She followed Dragonite outside. "Do you hear anything?" The Pokemon nodded and led her into the woods. She sent out her Gyarados into the river. Both Pokemon abruptly turned in the direction of the Gym. A large quadruped Pokemon ran past.

 _Was that-_

The bushes rustled behind her. "Gyarados!"

A human shouted as Gyarados fired a Hydro Pump. A thud from within the woods followed, then silence.

Dragonite went ahead. Clair turned to Gyarados. "Stay here in case I need you to Hyper Beam something."

She walked in the direction of where Dragonite had gone. The Pokemon crouched next to a soaked unconscious purple-clad man lying against a tree, poking him.

Clair ran over, "Is he badly injured?"

Dragonite shrugged.

"We need to get him to the Gym." She started lifting him up by his shoulder and stopped. It felt off… Maybe dislocated? Dragonite turned its head to one side. "I doubt he would appreciate me resetting it."

Dragonite helped her get him onto its back and carried him, matching Clair's pace as they left. Clair recalled Gyarados.

The man groaned and lifted his head, "Where…?" he winced.

"We're taking you to the clinic."

"I'm fine. I can walk."

Dragonite stopped and let him off. He started walking in the direction they came from, supporting his arm.

Clair grabbed his cape. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Suicune is around here." He frowned as Dragonite blocked his path.

"You're not going after it in the dark with an injured shoulder," she let go, "...Is your name Eusine?"

He turned to her, "I don't believe we've met…? You've heard of me?" he stood straighter.

"Morty called and said you would be in the area."

"Oh…" he sagged.

"You can look for Suicune after you get your shoulder checked. There are a lot of nocturnal Pokemon around here and Suicune probably won't appreciate you waking it up, anyway."

He sighed and followed her, his attention focused across the river. "You're Clair, the Gym Leader?"

"That is correct."

"Your cousin isn't here, is he? We've… met."

"Did he mistake you for a poacher? You're not the first," she turned to him, "He did apologize to you?"

"By taking me to a clinic to reset my other shoulder."

"Who dislocated the first one?"

"Suicune. I didn't think it would attack."

She matched his pace as they came into the city, "How many times have you gotten hurt trying to find it?"

"...Twice."

"Other than Suicune."

He looked away, the hand supporting his arm tightening.

"How long have you been chasing after it?"

"Ten years. I've only ever seen it twice."

"Why are you trying to find it?"

"It's… complicated. My grandfather told me a lot of stories about it."

Clair smiled, "My grandfather told me stories about Lugia, but I don't plan on trying to find it."

He looked at her, "Why not?"

"I enjoy being a Gym Leader. It's something I've wanted to do since I was a little kid."

They continued in silence. Clair had to check once or twice to check that he was still there.

When they entered the clinic the receptionist looked up, "Hi, Clair. Another training accident?"

"Something like that."

Eusine managed to sloppily fill out the paperwork. He turned to Clair, "You don't have to stay."

"It was my Gyarados that used Hydro Pump. I'm responsible for this." They went to some empty seats. "How did you know it was out here?"

"I've been tracking it for a few days. I'm hoping it won't move before I can find it."

"Are you doing anything else besides chasing after Suicune?"

"I study myths from around the world. Why?"

"...Just wondering."

They sat in silence. Not too long later Eusine's name was called. Clair paged through a magazine until he came back, half-wearing his jacket, revealing a white shirt underneath, and his arm in a sling. "I'll be fine in a few weeks or so."

Clair got up, "You're not planning on going after Suicune now, are you?" She walked outside and down the street with him.

"Before it leaves, yes."

Clair sighed, "Morty did mention you have an obsession."

He frowned, "I do not. He's exaggerating."

"What are you going to do after you do finally capture it?"

He looked up at the sky. "I haven't thought about that."

"Is it still going to be worth it ten years from now, if not twenty or even fifty? It's fine if that's what you want to do, but not if accomplishing that is the only goal in your life," she looked away, "Once that happens, you'll have nothing to work towards, and you'll feel… lost…."

He looked away.

"Are you trying to find it to honor your grandfather?"

He smiled, "Something like that." He stopped in front of a hotel, "I'll be-"

"You're staying at the Gym tonight."

"I can stay here."

"If our situations were swapped, would you trust leaving me alone when I know a Suicune is nearby?"

He softly laughed, shaking his head, "No, I really wouldn't. All right." They walked towards the Gym.

"I'll let Morty know what happened tomorrow."

He grimaced, "Please don't. I don't need to lose another bet. Gengar is going to gloat about it for months."

"Has Gengar changed the rules so it always wins?"

"Yes."

"I'll bring that up next time I speak with Morty."

When they got to the Gym Clair led him to the guest rooms, "If you need to stay here for more than one day it's fine."

Eusine entered the room and turned, "Clair… Thank you. You've given me a few things to think about."

Clair nodded, "Anytime. …Does Morty have to put up with this every time you visit Ecruteak?"

"Only most of the time," he looked away, "As long as I'll stay here a day or two anyway…. Maybe we could trade Pokemon legends?"

Clair smiled, "I'd like that."

* * *

 **-As a note, Clair didn't completely change Eusine's mind about going after Suicune.**

 **I'm hoping a dislocated shoulder isn't too violent for K+.**

 **I am assuming in the anime-verse Lance and Clair are cousins even though it isn't confirmed. I'm also guessing that the Blackthorn Gym would be also be where the Gym Leader lives (at least it looked that way in the anime).**

 **If anyone has any other ideas of who Eusine could be paired with I'd like to know.**


End file.
